


silence

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: En (muchas) ocasiones era muy complicado tratar de comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Younghyun, más aún si sus pensamientos se encontraban relacionados con el tecladista de su grupo.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	silence

  
  
Silencio fue la respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, incluso el MC decidió callar al no saber cómo reaccionar ante el aegyo de Wonpil.  
  
— Y bien... —Comenzó el conductor, dudando en la forma de reanudar la conversación.— ¿Qué opinan del aegyo de su compañero?  
  
La mueca de desagrado no podía ser más obvia en el rostro de Jaehyung. Sungjin optó por no responder y desviar tanto su mirada como su rostro, mientras Dowoon buscaba la forma de hacer una broma, utilizando como víctima el aegyo de su mayor.  
  
El tecladista frunció sus labios, obviamente molesto. E importándole una mierda la imagen "pacífica" que tenía, podría al fin, tener un motivo para recalar contra sus mayores y el maknae. El momento que con ansia había esperado, por fin llegó. Por fin podía revelar cosas vergonzosas de su grupo, por fin tendría su venganza.  
  
— Sungjin-hyung, Jae-hyung, Dowoon-ah... Si yo tuviera que ser sincero...  
  
—A mi me gusta. —Declaró en voz clara YoungK.— Wonpillie, a mi me gusta. ¿Podrías no dejar de hacerlo? Es más. ¿Podrías asegurarte de hacer aegyo todos los días? ¿Cada uno de ellos, sin falta?  
  
Con incredulidad fue que los cuatro miraron a Brian, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?  
  
El conductor rió, invitando a Wonpil a responder la petición del bajista.  
  
— ¿Claro? —Murmuró, no sabiendo bien si el nerviosismo que le inundó de repente se debía a lo bizarro de la situación o a la sinceridad que Brian poseía últimamente. — Claro que lo haré Hyung.


End file.
